Optically active cyclopropane compounds are important compounds as synthesis intermediates of pharmaceuticals and/or agricultural chemicals. For example, (+)-2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)cyclopropanecarboxylic acid, which is a representative optically active cyclopropane compound, has been known to be useful for an acidic moiety of a synthesized pyrethroid type insecticide. As a method for producing the optically active cyclopropane compounds, for example, method for reacting 2,5-dimethyl-2,4-hexadiene with a diazoacetic acid ester in the presence of an optically active salicylideneaminoalcohol copper complex catalyst is known (e.g. JP 59-225194 A), and improving the catalyst activity by modifying the substituents of salicylideneaminoalcohol has been tried (e.g. JP 2001-278853 A).